godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Aphrodite's Handmaidens
Aphrodite's Handmaidens are the servants of the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. In God of War III When Kratos first encounters Aphrodite, she is seen frolicking around with her handmaidens. After a brief conversation with Kratos, Aphrodite dispatches them, seducing Kratos into having sex with her. When Kratos accepts, it is revealed that the handmaidens are watching everything from behind a pillar, touching each other and making (sometimes envious) comments about Kratos and Aphrodite, after which they start to kiss and have sex themselves. Aphrodite's handmaidens appear topless and totally uncensored in the game as well as Aphrodite herself who also appears topless in her chamber when you play a sex minigame with her. Appearance Being the handmaidens of the Goddess of Love and Beauty, they are both very beautiful women. One is taller, with long, shoulder-length blonde hair and fair skin. Her breasts are very small and can nearly be covered by the top of her night-gown. The other is shorter with dark, coffee-colored skin, and short (chin-length), brown hair. She also has much larger breasts (even larger than Aphrodite's) being so large that they spill out of her top. Both women wear night-gowns similar to Aphrodite, although they are merely white sheets that cover their buttocks and pubic area. The "tops" of the gown do little to cover their breasts, once again similar to their mistress. Personality Both women seemed to have been chosen as handmaidens so as to satisfy their mistress' sex drive day and night. They both enjoy sex and don't hesitate to pleasure themselves when their mistress is with someone else. The dark-skinned one seems to be more dominant (as she is the one who initiated the love-making after watching Kratos and their mistress), although beyond the fact that the two love sex, there is little to know of their personalities. However, being Aphrodite's hand- maids the two women are presumed to be care- free, sex driven, and naive. Quotes Handmaiden 1: Oh! Such Power! Handmaiden 2: If it's this good watching, just imagine! Handmaiden 1: Is he going to........by the Gods! Handmaiden 2: I grow jealous of our mistress. Handmaiden 1: Why does Aphrodite always get to have all of the fun? Handmaiden 2: When will it be our turn? Trivia *It is interesting to note that the Handmaidens, excluding Daedalus and Poseidon's Princess, are the only visible mortals who remained unaffected by the plague. This could be because they were not outside when the plague broke out, it may also be because they are needed by the Gods and that the Gods protected them. *It could also be that the two Handmaidens are in fact Peitho and Paregoros, the handmaidens of Aphrodite in myth, who were themselves the immortal daughters of Oceanus. It is unlikely, however, that the developers were aware of this fact. *The Handmaidens mark the fifth time Kratos has encountered a pair of topless women. *While most handmaidens are more like servants, it appears Aphrodite mainly uses her maidens for pleasure. This is probably due to few men being able to reach her. *One of their expressions during the minigame, has them break the fourth wall by warning the viewers for mature content, much like the Motion Picture Association of America film rating's system does. Gallery Untitled 113.png Category:God of War III Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Collection